L'ennemi qui doit vous sauver
by Sanarielle
Summary: Et si le seul à pouvoir vous sauvez était votre ennemi?


_Un nouvel OS. Celui-là je l'ai écrit pendant mon stage de 5 mois au Royaue-Uni. Je l'avais complètement oublier dans la multitude de dossier qu'il y a dans mon ordinateur._

_Aucun personnage ne m'appartient bien sûr._

_Cette fanfiction est basée sur une relation entre hommes._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**L'ennemi qui doit vous sauver**

Il était revenu ! Personne ne savait encore ce qui s'était passé mais le plus important c'est qu'il était revenu.

C'est ce qui était murmuré dans tout le château.

C'est cela qui énervait Draco plus que tout. « Saint Potter avait encore accompli des miracles », ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. « Et bientôt on va lui décerner une médaille. C'est pathétique ! »

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçu. Il discutait avec ses deux amis, le professeur MacGonagall et Ô surprise… le professeur Rogue. Draco surprit une partie de ce que disait Potter.

- … C'est presque trop tard maintenant. Je ne suis pas sur que la potion serra prête à temps… et en plus nous ne sommes même pas sur que cela fonctionnera.

Draco se demandait ce que mijotait encore Potter avec la bénédiction de MacGo et Rogue en plus mais il se jura de le découvrir et de faire souffrir Potter le plus possible. Mais pour le moment il n'avait plus le temps car la cloche de l'école venait de sonner pour annoncer la reprise des cours. Tout de suite, il avait métamorphose.

Une fois le cours commencé, il observa celui que tout le monde nommait « le survivant ». Il avait le teint pâle. Pas qu'il soit très bronzé le reste du temps mais là c'était flagrant. Il était blanc. Presque aussi pâle que lui-même. Il venait de poser la tête sur son bras comme s'il allait s'endormir. Lorsque le professeur passa entre les rands pour constater l'avancée de la pratique du sortilège du jour de chacun, il vit qu'elle eu un sourire triste en passant près d'Harry. Cela fit monter en lui une grande colère. On avait beau dire que Rogue est partial, la directrice des Gryffondor ne valait pas mieux. Bien sur Potter était son chouchou. Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour se battre avec lui à l'instant. Mais en réfléchissant, MacGo n'aurait surement pas apprécié et il se retrouverait avec au minimum un mois de retenu. Il en était hors de question ! Au même moment un cri le sortit de ses réflexions. En relevant un peu la tête il aperçu l'auteur de ce cri : Potter. Encore lui ! Toujours à ce faire remarqué. Le survivant gémi de nouveau une main sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur. L'instant suivant le professeur MacGonagall se tenait près de lui.

- Vous devriez retourner à l'infirmerie Mr Potter, lui dit-elle.

- Non professeur. Cela va passer… D'ailleurs je me sens déjà mieux, lui répondit-il. Je ne veux pas y retourner encore une fois… ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Draco passa le reste du cours à observer le garçon brun. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et foi de Malfoy, il trouverait.

Le cours suivant était celui de potion. Draco adorait ce cours non pas parce qu'il était spécialement doué mais parce qu'il pouvait faire presque tout ce qu'il voulait sans se faire punir mais en faisant punir un Gryffondor. Et en parlant de Gryffondor voilà le plus célèbre qui venait de faire son apparition. Et Draco ne put s'empêcher de le provoquer.

- Alors, Potter, où est-ce que tu étais hier ? On ne t'as pas vu en cours. Tu prenais peut-être un jour de vacances supplémentaire. Rien n'est trop bien pour son altesse !

Le visage d'Harry Potter s'étira d'un sourire triste.

- Oui, un jour de vacances… J'aurais tant aimé qu'il puisse y en avoir d'autre…

Quoi ? Potter lui souriait ! Il osait se foutre de lui. La colère de ce matin qui n'était pas tout à fait retombée, s'intensifia et se transforma en rage.

- Non mais tu ose te foutre de ma gueule en plus ! cracha Draco à l'encontre du brun.

A cet instant Draco perdit pied et se mit à insulter Harry comme il ne l'avait encore jamais insulté. Au même moment, le brun porta la main à son cœur et s'effondra sur le sol.

Ha, ha ! Même pas capable de tenir sur ses jambes, railla Draco.

- Draco… dit dans un souffle Harry qui parvenait à respirer avec peine.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom Potter, aboya Draco.

Une expression d'horreur apparue sur le visage d'Hermione Granger qui s'était agenouillée près de lui, quand une nouvelle plainte sortie de la bouche de son ami.

- Malfoy ! Arêtes ! Tu vas finir par le tuer ! cria Hermione à l'encontre du blond. J'ai déjà perdu un frère, je ne veux pas perdre le deuxième, murmura-t-elle. Severus ! Il faut faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, continua-t-elle à l'adresse du professeur de potion que Draco n'avait pas vu arriver.

- Et voilà toujours à se faire remarquer, souffla Draco.

- Malfoy, fermez-là ! ordonna Severus Rogue.

Ce qui fit taire définitivement ledit Malfoy.

- Hermione, toi et moi savons que la potion doit encore mijoter deux heures au minimum, ajouta-t-il.

Un cri d'Hermione et un bruit de déchirure firent relever la tête de Draco. Hermione avait les mains tachées d'un liquide rouge et poisseux. Du sang. Le sang de Potter pour être précis. Une grande tache rouge s'étalait maintenant sur son torse dénudé. Mais Draco aperçu aussi autre chose. Quelque chose qui dépassait de la poitrine de son ennemi. Mais avant qu'il puisse approfondir son examen…

Le cours est annulé siffla le maître des potions entre ses dents à l'attentions de tous les autres élèves. Hermione, nous devons l'emmener au plus vite à l'infirmerie ajouta-t-il en se déplaçant pour faire léviter le corps d'Harry, cachant ainsi sa vue à Draco.

Draco n'en revenait pas. Avait-il bien vu ce qu'il avait vu ? Depuis quand Severus Rogue s'entendait bien avec des Gryffondors ? Et pas n'importe laquelle, miss-je-sais-tout en personne ! Rien que ça ! Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire avec Potter ? Les paroles prononcées par Hermione Granger l'intriguaient. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par « Arêtes ! Tu vas finir par le tuer ! » ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était lui qui avait poignardé Potter ou fait je ne sais quoi d'autre pour le tuer. Les paroles de Potter aussi étaient étranges. Elles résonnaient encore en lui « Oui, un jour de vacances… J'aurais tant aimé qu'il puisse y en avoir d'autre… »

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures qu'il ressassait la conversation pour en trouver le sens caché. Bien décidé à comprendre, Draco se dirigea vers l'infirmerie où il pensait pouvoir espionner pour obtenir plus d'informations.

Une fois sur place il se faufila à l'intérieur et se cacha derrière un paravent pour écouter sans être vu.

- La potion a l'air de faire effet… Je le trouve moins pâle qu'il y a une heure…

Draco identifia cette voix comme étant celle d'Hermione granger.

- Je pense qu'elle a neutralisée le poison mais pour la dague nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore présente… Mais comme on ne peut la voir il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille, dit la voix de Severus Rogue.

- Laissons-le se reposer à présent sinon c'est Mme Pomfresh qui va nous jeter dehors.

Draco ne bougea pas pour ne pas se faire repérer mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir encore et encore sur le cas de celui qu'il considérait comme son ennemi juré. Pourquoi cela l'inquiétait-il autant ? Draco ne comprenait plus. Tout en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, Draco s'extirpa de sa cachette. Il s'approcha plus près du lit ou reposait Harry Potter toujours endormi. Draco était à présent tout près du lit. C'est en regardant le torse dénudé d'Harry qu'il aperçu quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être. Outre la plaie qui ne saignait plus à présent, Draco pouvait voir une dague noire avec un serpent gravé sur le manche. Il ne comprenait plus rien à présent. Ne venait-il pas d'entendre Severus Rogue dire qu'ils ne pouvaient voir la dague ? Alors comment se faisait-il que lui puisse la voir ? Draco approcha une main vers la dague pour voir si elle était bien réelle et non le fruit de son imagination. Mais alors qu'il allait toucher le manche, une main lui saisi le poignet.

- N'y touche pas, murmura une voix provenant de la personne sur le lit.

Draco releva la tête vers le jeune homme brun couché sur le lit.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire mal je voulais juste vérifier si elle était réelle car…

Draco eu une expression de surprise en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il venait de dire. D'ailleurs était-ce bien lui qui venait de dire qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ? Aucune entité ne venait de prendre possession de son corps ? Non… il se sentait toujours lui. N'était-il pas non plus sous l'influence d'un sort ou d'une potion ? Non… c'était bien lui, de son propre chef qui venait de lui dire cela.

Harry non plus n'en revenait pas. En ouvrant les yeux il avait vu la main de Draco se tendre vers la dague et par un mouvement réflexe il l'en avait empêché. Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas de voir Draco Malfoy dès son réveil. Non, le plus surprenant avait été d'entendre de telles paroles sortir de la bouche de ce dernier.

- Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir essayé de satisfaire ta curiosité Draco mais je ne peux pas te permettre d'y toucher… Pas encore tout du moins… Pas tant que tu ne sais pas.

La voix d'Harry n'était pas très audible si bien que Draco dû tendre l'oreille.

- Alors là j'avoue je suis perdu je ne comprends rien de ce que tu raconte depuis ce matin. Non pas que mon intelligence ne soit pas assez développée mais parce que tu t'exprimes avec encore plus de charades que Dumbledore, enfin si c'est possible…

Là encore Draco s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait discuter avec Harry Potter sans avoir envie de le frapper ou de l'insulter. D'ailleurs, où était partie toute la rancœur de ces dernières années ? Pour l'instant, il s'en fichait royalement. Le plus important était de comprendre. Draco n'aimait pas rester dans l'ignorance.

- Il y a plusieurs choses que tu dois savoir pour comprendre et toutes on un rapport avec hier.

- Ah oui c'est vrai on ne t'as pas vu hier.

- Draco si tu veux savoir la vérité tu va devoir te taire et m'écouter.

- D'accord, d'accord je ne dirais plus rien. Je t'écoute.

- Je n'en reviens pas tu ne proteste même pas.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut interrompu par un geste d'Harry.

- Tu as promis. Bon, alors hier nous sommes partis avec Ron et Hermione nous battre contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Après un combat acharné je l'ai tué.

- Qui ?

- Voldemort.

- Ah mais si le Lord noir était mort tous le monde serrait au courant.

- Draco, laisse-moi finir. Il est bien mort mais beaucoup de mangemort sont encore en vie. Mais avant de mourir il m'a laissé ce souvenir empoisonné.

- Alors si j'ai bien compris tu as tué le seigneur des ténèbres et personne ne le sais mais avant que tu le tue il t'a poignardé. J'ai bon jusque là ? Mais pourquoi Mme Pomfresh ne t'as pas enlevé la dague qui est planté dans ta poitrine ?

- Draco personne d'autre que toi et moi ne peut la voir et encore moins la toucher.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'enlève pas ?

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Si je la retire je meurs dans l'instant. Cette dague est imprégnée de magie noire. Seule une seule personne a le pouvoir de la retirer… et seul le pouvoir de l'amour peut vaincre les ténèbres.

- Alors…

Mais un bruit interrompit Draco.

- Tu devrais y aller avant que Mme Pomfresh te trouve ici. Tu n'auras qu'à revenir cette nuit quand elle dormira. Enfin si tu veux…

- Ok, je veux arriver à comprendre pourquoi.

Draco sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie et se rendit dans une classe désaffecté pour réfléchir. Dès que Draco eu fermé la porte de l'infirmerie, Harry vit Mme Pomfresh sortir de son bureau.

- Ah, Mr Potter vous êtes enfin réveillé, dit l'infirmière en lui tendant un gobelet de potion. Buvez ceci pendant que j'appelle le professeur Rogue.

Harry bu la potion sans faire d'histoire. Peu de temps après Severus Rogue apparu sur le seuil de l'infirmerie.

- Hé bien, hé bien… On dirait que la potion contre le poison a bien agit. Mais je vous recommande la plus grande prudence et pour éviter tout autre risque vous serrez prié de venir prendre du contre poison tous les jours, recommanda le maitre des potions. Je vous fournirais la potion.

- Merci Severus, répondit Harry avec un sourire sincère.

Le professeur sortit de l'infirmerie dans son éternel tourbillonnement de cape noire. Peu après Mme Pomfresh apporta une autre potion à Harry.

- C'est une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Buvez-là et reposez-vous.

Harry ne fit pas d'histoires et bu la potion. Ce qui lui sembla quelques instants plus tard Harry sentit une main passer le long de sa joue et il ouvrit les yeux. Il tomba sur une paire d'yeux onyx. Leur propriétaire avait l'expression d'un enfant pris en faute.

- Ne fais pas cette tête… Je ne vais pas te gronder, dit le malade avec un sourire.

- Désolé… Je t'ai réveillé. Mais je n'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir pendant toute la journée et je voulais te revoir.

- Tu voulais me revoir, répliqua Harry avec incrédulité. Mais ou est donc passé le Draco Malfoy que je connais. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? continua-t-il hilare.

- Mais arrête de rire je suis sérieux je n'ai jamais réfléchi autant à propos d'une personne. J'ai même séché le cours de métamorphose. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que c'est moi qui doit retirer la dague. Je me trompe ?

- Non tu as raison tu es le seul à pouvoir me sauver mais il faut que tu le veuilles vraiment sinon cela ma tueras. Ma vie est entre tes mains.

- Comment ça ta vie est entre mes mains. Tu veux dire que si je retire la dague maintenant je pourrais te tuer.

- Je ne sais pas mais peut-être bien, oui.

Le visage de Draco exprimait tant de tristesse qu'Harry posa une main sur sa joue.

- Je sais juste que tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire mais si tu ne veux pas je ne t'oblige à rien. Après tout à quoi sert ma vie maintenant que j'ai fait ce pour quoi je suis né.

- Mais personne ne veut que tu meures maintenant. Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi.

- Justement, les personnes qui tiennent à moi meurent. Regarde Ron tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué mais il n'est pas revenu lui. Hermione a eu plus de chance.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est mort hier ?

- Oui

- Mais moi…

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu ?

- J'aimerais que tu vives. Je me suis rendu compte que… que je tenais à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, dit Draco dans un sanglot.

Dire qu'Harry fut surpris des paroles de Draco n'est pas assez proche de la vérité. Jamais au grand jamais il ne pensait qu'il puisse lui dire ça un jour. Pourtant il l'espérait depuis déjà plusieurs mois. C'est avec une extrême douceur qu'il sécha les larmes qui coulait le long des joues de Draco.

- Je pensais qu'il était contre les règles des Malfoys de pleurer, dit Harry en plongeant ces yeux émeraude dans ceux de Draco. Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point tes paroles me font plaisir.

- Ne te moque pas de moi. Et d'ailleurs les soit disant règles de mon père je les emmerdes. Elles ont fait de ma vie un enfer.

Draco continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes à expulser toutes la rancœur qu'il avait contre son père qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Harry écouta sans l'interrompre jusqu'à ce que Draco finisse une fois de plus par verser quelques larmes. Harry prit alors la main de Draco et la posa sur son propre cœur juste en dessous de la dague, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Les jours se succédèrent ainsi. Harry devait rester à l'infirmerie pour se reposer mais il commençait à trouver le temps long. Chaque jour il avait la visite d'Hermione qui lui apportait ses cours mais aussi du professeur Rogue qui lui apportait sa potion de contre poison. Pour son plus grand bonheur, chaque soir, Draco le rejoignait et ils discutaient et apprenaient à mieux se connaître. Un soir, Draco lui demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose. Quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis que je suis revenu te voir.

- Harry lui sourit de nouveau et hocha la tête pour approuver.

C'est alors que Draco se pencha en avant et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du survivant dans un chaste baiser. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la réponse de l'autre. Il pensait qu'il le repousserait mais il en fut toute autre. Harry passa une main derrière la nuque de Draco et entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir ce baiser. Ils s'interrompirent sur un cri d'Harry lorsque Draco heurta la dague sans le faire exprès.

- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Vraiment pardon, s'excusa Draco des larmes aux coins des yeux menaçant de tomber.

- Ne pleure pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, répondit Harry en tendant une main vers son ange blond.

Harry pensait vraiment que Draco ressemblait à un ange et pour lui il serait un ange salvateur ou son ange de la mort. Mais dans les deux cas il ne regretterait rien de ce que la vie avait pu lui apporter.

- Est-ce que je peux essayer de l'enlever ? Je ne veux plus que tu souffres, murmura Draco.

- Si tu penses que c'est ce qui doit être fait, alors fait-le. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ma vie est entre tes mains à présent.

Draco plaça une main sur le manche de la dague. Le manche glacé lui fit l'effet d'une morsure. Mais résolu à sauver la vie de celui qu'il aime il ne retira pas sa main en se concentra de toutes ses forces. Il était sur d'une chose il l'aimait, il avait réfléchit toutes la journée pour trouver une explication à son changement soudain de comportement envers celui qu'il avait toujours traité en ennemi. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que s'il cherchait toujours à le provoquer c'était parce qu'il voulait qu'Harry le remarque et sache qu'il était là. Mais son cœur l'avait compris avant son esprit. Il l'aimait et il voulait à tout pris qu'il vive. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il arracha la dague maudite. Alors qu'il tenait toujours la dague Draco entendit

- Ne soit pas triste, je t'aime…

Il posa alors son regard sur le visage d'Harry et une main sur son cœur mais aucun battement ne se faisait sentir. Sans s'en apercevoir, Draco poussa un cri de désespoir à réveiller tout le château et se mis à pleurer toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré pour cet unique amour à peine découvert que déjà il avait été emporté au loin. Draco pleurait toujours et ses larmes tombant sur la poitrine d'Harry quand les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue et Mac Gonagall suivis de l'infirmière entrèrent, le cri de Draco les ayant alertés. Ils comprirent tout de suite la situation lorsque qu'ils virent la dague maudite reposant sur le drap. Draco dont les larmes ne voulaient pas se tarir se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de celui qu'il croyait perdu à jamais et murmura

- Moi aussi je t'aime, ne me laisse pas tout seul. Reviens.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Draco, le faisant sursauter.

- Mr Malfoy, ce n'est pas votre faute, nous savions tous qu'il y avait un risque que cela arrive. Venez, maintenant vous ne pouvez plus rien pour lui, dit Rogue en essayant de l'emmener loin du lit où reposait Harry, immobile.

- Non, répondit Draco, je veux rester avec lui encore un peu. Ses larmes continuaient à couler sur le torse d'Harry.

Tout à coup, il se produisit une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait. Les rayons du soleil levant se déversaient sur le corps d'Harry l'auréolant d'une lumière étrange. Les larmes que Draco avaient versées plus tôt commencèrent à couler sur le torse d'Harry dans la direction de sa blessure. Lorsqu'elles l'atteignirent, la plaie se referma d'elle-même. Lorsque la lumière entourant le corps d'Harry disparue, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit en se réveillant fut les yeux de Draco baignés de larmes. Alors sans réfléchir il se redressa et embrassa son ange blond.

- Ne pleure plus. Tu as réussi, tu m'as sauvé. Murmura Harry à l'oreille de Draco.

Draco accrocha alors ses bras derrière le cou de son amour et le serra contre son cœur en pleurant mais de joie cette fois.

Les professeurs qui assistaient à la scène se réjouirent pour eux et quittèrent la pièce.

Il appartient maintenant à nos deux amoureux de construire leur chemin de vie.


End file.
